


the wave crashes against the beach, and i hear your name

by mirroroflit (volunteer_of_hufflepuff)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Pining, Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments, Week 7: Underwater Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volunteer_of_hufflepuff/pseuds/mirroroflit
Summary: They swim together in the choppy Torquay sea, and Clary thinks of her buried love, words scrawled into a beach to be washed away the next day.She thinks of how Izzy's hair floats, her laugh, and exhilaration as she stands up on the board.But they'll never be lovers..Or: a short best friends to lovers clizzy fic, centred around a beach, surfing, and seawater.





	the wave crashes against the beach, and i hear your name

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.
> 
> .
> 
> what inspired this? 
> 
> that is for me to know and you to find out after reveals.
> 
> regardless, I hope you enjoy this little clizzy fic!

Izzy’s dark hair dances in the seawater in front of Clary, seawater which has left its briny touch on Clary’s cold lips.

Clary’s own hair is damp, partially caught in the zip of her borrowed wetsuit.

Izzy is holding onto her surfboard, goggles fogged, and laughing, at this or that.

“Come on!” she says, as they paddle out further. 

It’s the first time they have been on this camp together, surfing on choppy waves.

They are 17. One year left, of this high school education.

But today, they float in the ferocious water of Torquay, with Izzy laughing when she tumbles over the waves.

The water rushes past Clary’s ankles as she stands up, before slipping off onto the sandy beach.

Izzy is already paddling back into the swelling waves, water dripping off her face.

“Come on!” she calls out, hair sticking to her face. “This is our last camp, and I’m going out standing.”

Clary picks up her sand-covered board and lugs it back against the tide.

They have drifted away from the others, away from the group of other girls clad in bright pink rashies so that they can be seen in the dark thrashing water.

Last night, when Izzy stayed behind to watch a movie, Clary went out to the beach, with Maia and others, under their teacher’s tentative supervision.

Away from the others, near a lumpy pile of stringy green seaweed, she sketched the yearnings of a heart which would never be said out loud._ I love you, Isabelle Lightwood._

The words had been washed away when they had come down to the beach with stones digging into their feet, Izzy’s hair shining in the early dawn light.

But Clary’s feelings had not.

.

The days slip by after camp, until it is the next year and Clary can't see past the stacks of books crowding her desk.

When she goes to school the next morning, however, she does tug away Izzy's earbuds.

"Hey," Clary says, softly. "Iz, you need to take a break."

Izzy closes her laptop, and the sound of a man talking about _Allopatric Speciation _is cut off.

"Alright," Izzy says, yawning slightly.

They are nearly at the end of Year 12, to a life that will feel overflowing with freedom.

Almost.

.

They first kiss in late November, after Izzy walks out of her Spanish exam into the thick Melbourne heat.

Izzy asks for a kiss, all bright eyes and ink smudged on her hands, and Clary falls into her arms.

.

They drive back to Torquay that summer.

They kiss in the middle of the sea, and Izzy tastes of salt.

A place where, months before, Clary had been a pining mess.

But she doesn't need dreams, not any more.

Not when she is kissing Izzy in the rough waves of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore comments!


End file.
